


My Heart Is Black | HXH

by Leneyytunes



Series: Possessive Men [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dark Past, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Multi, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Romance, Slow Burn, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leneyytunes/pseuds/Leneyytunes
Summary: In their eyes, you were the definition of perfection. Without you, their world seems to go dark. So they want you for themselves, whatever reason it may be— even if it meant they will dirty further their already dirty hands.Even if it meant to destroy the whole world to find you. To find their girl and kill everyone who dares to take you from them.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Ging Freecs/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Series: Possessive Men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077143
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	1. 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hunter x Hunter nor the picture I used for the book cover. I can't find the original picture but I find it on Pinterest. I only own this fanfiction story. Don't copy or plagiarize my story. Thank you!
> 
> Previous title: **Winter Flower.**
> 
> ➡️ Official Song Story: Can't help falling in love with you.
> 
> ➡️ This series has no update schedule but comments, likes, and reviews will motivate me.
> 
> ➡️ Sorry for the grammatical errors. I don't have time to proofread them but when I do, I will change them. Just tell me if I missed something. Thank you!

* * *

𝓣 _he_ sound of the rain hitting the rusty metal of the roof was the only noise that can be heard in an empty dimly lit room. Eventually, some rats have been running around the area adding to the noise.

  


Illumi sighed. He already had lots of problems in his hand and an escaped target is not what he wants right now. He dialed something on his phone as he inspects the area for clues.

  


What he didn't expect to see is that he saw something so shiny in the trash can. His breath hitched in his throat as he recognized what it was.

  


It was an engagement ring. 

An engagement ring he bought for her a year ago.

  


Surely, both of them have been forced by their families to engaged for the sake of families' businesses. He knew he didn't have any romantic feelings for her but he didn't expect that she will run away leaving him alone, and what he despised the most is that when someone betrays him.

  


He unconsciously activates his murderous aura making the dark room grows darker. He is in conflict. He's unsure what to do. It was the first time he ever felt something like this. Normally, people, who will do this to him he will kill them automatically but not her. No, not [Firstname].

  


He will find her and then torture her to the point she'll beg to him. The pain she will feel will be his sweet revenge. Until she will come to her senses that she will not leave him anymore. That she will be **_his._**

  


' _Ah, that was a sweet plan.'_ He thought to himself.

  


But all of his efforts in finding her were becoming futile as days and even months passed. She were quick at sensing him. He even hired people to do his deeds but either they went dead or they don't find any clues at all.

  


Just like he is right now.

  


The rings from his phone stops as a person suddenly speak from the other end of the line. "Illumi?"

  


"It is me, Dad" Illumi said as he put the ring in his pocket. He looks at the window on his side contemplating what he should do next. "Do you have any mission that needs to be a hunter?"

  


"For what?"

  


"Having a hunter license will have you more access to the world. I thought you knew that." He said with his usual emotionless tone but he knew he annoyed his father with his sarcastic remarks.

  


"You knew that it isn't what I meant, right?" Silva said matter-of-factly. The tense atmosphere grew larger as both of them didn't want to talk, but alas his father is the one to break it. "This is all about her, isn't it? I'm telling you... You don't need to fulfill the contract. Clearly, her family didn't take care of it. This is just like our work Illumi. If the employer is gone or breaches the contract— by any means— it means we are done with it."

  


"I don't do it just for the sake of the contract." Illumi assures but his father still not convinced.

  


"Are you telling me you're in love with her?"

  


"No." He reprimands with such a cold commanding tone. "I want to punish her for betraying me. For betraying the Zoldyck family. I want her to know that the last thing she needed to do is to betray us."

  


"Whatever you say but don't forget what you are, Illumi." Silva said with such an authoritative tone. "You are an assassin."

  


"I won't. I assure you that."

  


* * *

  


Kurapika doesn't need liability in his life now, now that he's living and surviving on his own. He couldn't quite understand why he allowed this girl to enter his life. 

  


He looked at her sleeping form on his own bed. He met her unconscious a few days ago, and she's unconscious up until now. His instinct screaming that he should keep her for his personal revenge but what could a low-profile girl with no family and home, and barely even survived a day, can help him killing the spiders and find the scarlet eyes?

  


The girl moves and it is a sign that she's already awake but Kurapika still didn't move from his position. He observes the girl as his eyes meet her. "Where am I? Who are you?"

  


Kurapika nods and smiles at her. "You are at my house. I found you unconscious in the middle street. Don't worry, I meant no harm. If you want to leave I'm not going to stop you but I hope you will eat your breakfast first. You seem didn't eat for weeks."

  


He was about to go out of the room leaving her alone to think but he heard some shuffling coming from behind. "Umm..."

  


"What is it?" He asks as he glances at her with concerns. 

  


"Can I know your name? I hope you won't mind. I just want to know the person who helped and save me." She said innocently. 

  


Well, innocent is not something he will associate with her especially the first time he met her. She was cover with lots of blood but not her blood. He was about to pass her but he was surprised when the girl suddenly plopped down and lost her consciousness. He can't leave her of course, because he remembers his younger self to her.

  


"Isn't rude to ask someone their name without saying yours?" He asks. He was being cautious of course, what if this girl is a member of the phantom troupe or an ex-member? Then he can pretend to be someone so that he can hide his secrets and at the same time get intel about his nemesis.

  


"Oh, yeah. I'm [Firstname]..." She paused as she contemplating whether what to say next. Kurapika just stands there giving her all the time she needs and when she finally looks at him, there's a new resolve coming her. "[Firstname] [Lastname]."

  


"You are a member of that famous family?" Kurapika asks curiously. It didn't occur to him that she's a member of a family that full of healers. Home for the best healers around the world and one of them is in front of him, but he's kinda confused though. Why did a healer decide to kill someone?

  


"Well, ex... I supposed." She said closing the topic. Kurapika sensed that she didn't want to talk anymore about her past and he acknowledged it. "So, how about you? What's your name?"

  


"I'm Kurapika." He said slightly smiling at her. She looked at him like she was waiting for something. Of course, he knew what is it, his surname. Kurapika doesn't want to reveal what he is but he guesses it will be fair because she risks hers, plus if she decided to stick with him then she will be a great help to him. "Kurapika Kurta."

  


"Ohhhhh." She said as she widens her eyes. "Are you the only survivor?"

  


"I never knew we were going to tell each other's past." Kurapika stated. Obviously, she didn't want to share hers so she pouted as she stands up.

  


"Nevermind. Guess I'll call you Kura-rin, then." She said then proceed to exit the room.

  


"Huh? Kura-rin?" He twitched his eyebrows confused about what he just heard.

  


As if the girl heard him the girl replies, "Yessss. Kura-rin, your new nickname. And I should be the only one to call you that!" She shouts from— what he assumed— the dining room. "Come here now, let's eat!"

  


Kurapika sighs as he realized what kind of future he will have. _'Well, at least it won't going to be lonely.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ➡️ Might add some other love interest soon, hihi.


	2. 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐋𝐊𝐄𝐑𝐒

_"𝓢o,_ what do you do for a living?" You asked as you eat your breakfast with Kurapika. You noticed he stop eating his' and when you look at him, you caught him staring. "What? I didn't ask for your past, I'm just asking what are you doing to survive."

He sighs. He didn't expect that there's a member of a famous family such as your family that has childish and bitchy personality. He look them up because they were helping people even though there's payment, unlike Phantom troupe who kills and steals.

On other side, you are asking because your are just being cautious because you doesn't want to end up in the hands of someone who have connections to your family nor to Zoldyck family, then they end up betraying you. Actually, you are determined to kill him—or anyone without remorse if they turns out that they're not innocent, that's why you casually said your identity earlier to him to know what the medium-blond haired man will reacts.

Fortunately, he seems innocent... so far. "Getting any job to support my finances because I'm planning to leave the city."

You mouthed an 'o'. "So where are you going?"

"Dolle Harbor." He said. You hums as you sips your tea. You were curious on what he will do there but you respects his privacy and you already assumes that he will not answer you because you feel that he isn't the type of guy that didn't trust people easily. And as if he reads youe thoughts he smiles at you. "I'm going to take Hunter exam."

You slightly widen eyes as you realized what kind of a guy he is. He is a member of a Kurta clan and from what you heard from your family few years ago, the Kurta clan has been wiped out by some unknown people. You assumed he take the hunter exam to revenge his clan.

"I see." You said not voicing out what you're thinking. You assumed that if he knew that you already knew what he's planning then he might force you to reveal yours, to avoid you blackmailing him. And again he seems good at reading people's minds.

"How about you?" It's now her turn to be ask. ' _He really is a very cautious person and a brilliant one. He's making sure that if he will reveal his secrets, he will know the others' too.'_ She thought. 

"I don't know. Just surviving, I guess." You said. You knew that he's not buying it but that's your current reality. You're not the pretty girl anymore who serves and protect your family, and since the day you escaped, your family didn't stop hunting you. "I really don't have plans or goals. I'm just currently enjoying my life... and my freedom, even if it takes me forever to fully relax."

"Don't you want to take hunter exam?" He suggested while picking up his tea.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Being a hunter can open a lot of possibilities in one's life, and money will be your least concern." He explained. You leaned on your chair as your listen on what he's saying. "You can also be in places that normal people can't enter."

"You're tempting me, huh?" You said then you let a calculated chuckled. If what he said is true, then you can really get away from your family. "Hunter, huh? Hmmm. Very we—"

You didn't finished your sentence as you feel someone—no, there are few people watching you both. You carefully place your cup on the table while you focused your attention to those people. Even without nen, you can quickly tell how many people watching them because their bloodlust is leaking. There's five, no six people surrounding the area.

Yoi clicked your tongue then you sighs. When you found your peace, people like them always ruining it. You want to stay much longer but you can't let those people live for so long or Kurapika will be endanger.

Kurapika noticed the changes of her mood, so he hold her hand to get her attention and when he's successful, he quickly draw his hand, then he smiles slightly at her, and the latter returns it with her signature smile. "You know what, I think I have my full. Thank you but I need to leave now."

"Huh? What? Why?" He asks while looking at you confusedly.

"I have some errands to do. About hunter exam, that's a good suggestion but I'll see to it." You said then you placed a card in the table. "Also, please keep this."

"Uh? Okay?" He said as he looked at the empty card you gave. "What is this for?"

"A lucky charm. Bad lucks will go away if you have that." You said while smiling sheepishly at him.

You quickly go to the bedroom and get your brown cloak hanging from a coat rack. You saw him waiting just outside the door, thinking of something. You assumed he wants to asks you a series of questions but he knew that it's best not to meddle, and you prefer that because you didn't want to cause any harm at him. "Thank you again for saving me and for delicious food."

"No worries." He said as he smile slightly. "I hope I will see you on the Hunter exam site."

"I hope so too." You said earnestly. You really hope you will see him again to repay your debts to him. "See you later, Kura-rin ~"

"See you."

* * *

You walk casually through the street trying to get far away as much as possible to Kurapika's house. You don't want him to saw you killing people nor whoever hired this people will start trying to track Kurapika.

You stopped when a huge muscular man comes in your view. Then another in your back, then two in your sides and one in the top of a building. You sighs, there is no escape but it's not your choice either.

"Go back home or die, lady." The muscular man said.

"Did my family hired you guys?" You bitterly laughed. Your family didn't care about how many lives were to lose as long as they bring you home. Talk about being the famous healer family of all time, turns out they're bunch of criminals too. "Guess what, I don't have plan to go back home."

"Then please tell your mom that it won't be my liability if I break some of your bones." The person in your back said while smirking.

"Go on. Count me in." You gave them the beautiful smile that you can offer and without giving you a warning, they simultaneously attacks you. "They didn't learn, did they?"

They rushed towards you but in just a blink of an eye, you suddenly gone missing as if you didn't stand there a few seconds ago. Little did they know is that you left two cards where you stand and in a matter of seconds it blasts, throwing them off. Then, you suddenly appears from the same exact location you were standing earlier then you throw four hairpins directly on their head— killing them off.

You walked towards at the last alive person. You choked him while dragging him up in the wall. You used _gyo_ and You saw an aura radiating off of him and you knew it isn't his. _'Someone's controlling him. Maybe my brother.'_

You activate your own aura making sure that the aura from your 'brother' will going to trigger, then you starts to speak. "This is my last warning to you, nii-chan. I'm not going back and never will be. If you or any of you will continue to hunt me down. I swear..."

You paused as you drop down the person and whispers something in his ear, "I will hunt each and everyone of you. Even if I'm the last [Lastname] will exist."

You dropped him on the ground as you pierced a hairpin on his skull. You dematerialize your cards and deactivate your aura. You look at the mess you did but you just shrugged it off.

"Just how many people did I kill since then? Why they can't get my point?" You said irritated as you walk and glances at the corpses. "I don't want to go home and yet they continously sending people that they knew will going to be killed. All these poor five assassins, didn't know what they're getting—"

You stopped in your tracks. You felt there's something missing— no, there's definitely wrong. Earlier, you felt six different people who were watching you. But there's only five here. Where is the other one?

Before you even make a move, you felt someone behind your back pointing something in your head. "Move or I'll kill him."

Yoi balled your fist as you alreadly knew who is the last stalker. And you knew, you can't escape from him. You saw him sneaking his arms into your waist as he pulled you to himself.

You gritted your teeth as you glared at him. "Chrollo."

He chuckles on your ears. "Found you."


	3. 𝐈𝐍𝐕𝐈𝐓𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍

𝓜en are checking in their favorite gym, girls are giggling while choosing cosmetics and clothes. Old women are circling each other trying to share all their gossips they knew, while some are lining up in their favorite bakery shop.

Atleast that's what Chrollo expects as he waits for Pakunoda and Machi to arrive but no, instead the street were almost empty and the only thing that can be heard is the noises coming from stray animals. He looked at the flickering lights from the light post infront of him as it blended with the thick fog that surrounded the street. It almost as if he is in a crime movie, he smiles at that thought as he continue to scan the area for any possible threat.

"I didn't know the person we will trying to get is a pretty one." Chrollo heard someone from the top of the house he's standing. He knew that the person uses nen because he didn't sensed his presence until that person speaks but normally, he ignore this kind of people but what he heard the next piqued his interest. 

"She seems weak. I can't sensed any aura from her. Is he really going to pay us billions of jenny to capture her?" Now, whoever that person caught Chrollo's attention especially if there's a lot of money involved. 

As if nature heard him, the thick fog slowly evaporating and his view is getting clearer. Then, this time he saw that there's atleast five different people from different places watching something infront of them.

But before he indulged further on his curiousity, the thick fog— now gone, reveals someone he never expected he will meet again. Chrollo's eyes widen slightly with shock and recognition but it disappeared instantly as soon as it appeared.

A woman wearing a casual clothes talking and smiling to a guy with a medium blond hair, [hair in a bun](https://pin.it/2OekUOp) that screaming she just woke up because some of her strands are all over the place but it's still framing her face in most alluring way. Her lips is red as blood but what caught most of his attention is her eyes. Her [eye color] eyes that hold thousands of unspoken words and it captivates and lures them in who dare to meet them.

And it was the same girl he met a few years ago.

It was the same girl that stop and hold his enemy, begging that they should leave.

It was the same girl who chooses someone else over him.

Normally, and in any other circumstances, he would just let them escape except if they really were the troupe's target, but he felt something when he watch them escaped. The thrummed in his heart were nothing but pain. He thought maybe she wound his pride by choosing someone else because normally girls are flocking over him, but that pain lingers longer than he expected, and he didn't know why. And unknowns are always catching his attention. A habit he must remove because he will going to do everything in his power to know what is it.

But the security around the lady is so heavily tight that he didn't have a courage to kidnap her without losing one or two members, and when he was about to give up and move on, opportunity like this comes in his view, and the only left thing to do is to seize that opportunity. 

He watched the woman killing everyone as if it was the usual thing she do. What he amazed the most is that earlier he couldn't sense any aura from her but when she started to move, a great surge of aura coming out of her body. Another added question in his long list of questions. Then when he have the opportunity he grab her making sure she won't escape anymore. Not until his plans will be completed, and this lady is his winning piece.

Now, he, the woman, and his two members were going back to their base using a stolen car.

"You really are a handsome man, aren't you?" She said casually as if she isn't in danger. He let a calculated chuckle as he caught her staring at him. "Too bad you aren't my type."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"You almost kill me the first time we met, and the second you kidnap me, aren't that will leave a good impression? Hmm?" She said playfully with a hint of sarcasm. 

"Fortunately, this isn't kidnapping." He notices how her eyebrows quirks up in a tiniest bit. "It's an invitation."

"Danchou?" Machi asks from the passenger's seat, making him glance at his member, but before he speaks the girl besides him beats him into it.

She snorts as she laughs so hard that even the other two girls in front of the car glances at her. He find it amusing how she casually doing what she wants without considering that her life is on the line. Then she looks at him while wiping her tears. "Omg. That was the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"But I'm not joking." Chrollo said with his serious tone but the woman didn't still feel afraid and look at him with a slight smile forming on her reddish lips.

"Whatever that is, it's a no." She emphasize each and every word and Chrollo finds it amusing. He put his hand on her cheeks making the latter backs off but the space isn't wide enough to escape and her hands are tied by some nen thread. He settles on her chin and raised it.

"Let's see." He said with a tiniest smirk on his calm features. She flinched when she feels his breath warming on her cheeks. "We aren't still done, are we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Happy new year to all of us! I hope all of us will have a prosperous year! I hope you love this new update! 
> 
> Anyways, after a series of debate with myself I will stick to third person pronouns. I already changed chapter 2 btw, you can reread it because I added some sentences that might be helpful or might have an impact in the future!
> 
> So who do you think is "him" or the enemy Chrollo was talking about? 🤭🤔


	4. 𝐏𝐀𝐈𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐆

"𝓐ren't this place is classy?" [Firstname] eyed their 'base'— as the short dirty blond-haired girl said earlier— disgustingly. It was nothing but a rundown grand hotel. She think that if this place is still active it was a 5 star hotel because of how classy and elegant its architecture. Still you will give the gang a thumbs up for maintaining the classy of the place though, but you think it's mostly Chrollo who takes care of this place because he seems like into classy things.

"My apologies, we haven't been in our base for quite sometime." Chrollo explained but she paid no heed at him as she continously scans the other people in the area.

There's only seven people including the group she belongs and there's so many wooden boxes around. "Based on the pink-haired girl called you earlier, I assume you were the leader of your little group? And these are your members?"

"Yes but they're still incomplete. Others are executing the tasks I gave. Do you want to meet them?"

"No. I'm not interested nor anything about your group." You said as quickly as you can. You circles the area and touch everything you can touch even if your both hands are tied by a nen thread.

"But you should be, since you were joining us soon." He said in his calmest tone as he observes her from his little podium up in the staircase. 

"Are we going to continue this kidnap setup?" She said boringly as she eyes him up in his throne. Something in the back of her mind that urging her to try associate herself with them but she knew better, that being with them is equivalent of asking an earlier death. So no, whatever he says or offers, he can't change her mind, besides, she have other option she want to take and it much safer and better. 

"I told you this is not a kidnapping. It's an invitation." She rolled her eyes as she continue to circle the area. If she were a stupid person, she might actually believe him but this is clearly a kidnapping because they won't free her unless they get what they want. A clear characteristic of a thief. She survey again the gang and they didn't even hide that they're observing every move she take. She began rethinking her options: Using her nen will take her some time because the nen thread force her into _In._ Of course, She can fight them head on and might kill a one or two members but if that's the case and if she succeeds on escaping then they will surely hunt her down. Another addition to her stalkers aka killers, and that something you don't want to happen, plus she aren't sure on what they can do, it will be an instant game over if there's someone here that can exploit her weakness. 

[Firstname] stopped at a painting that seems like it was painted a long time ago. There was a girl in the middle with a man besides him. There are people who looks like a followers or some sort. The man resembles her capturer because of the cross on his forehead. She were about to go to the next painting but she noticed that there's another man behind the girl but she couldn't see it clearly because it's like a shadow that perfectly blended with the girl. Then below it, it was the creator's signature with a number on it:

𝕽𝖊𝖞𝖓𝖆 1/5

She past it then she notice that there's a huge space before the next painting and she noticed that the next painting's number is already 3/5. The 3/5 painting were nothing but a girl who's depressed and have lots of chains surrounding her, but this time the girl were back hugging by a black long-haired person—[Firstname] aren't quite sure if it's a girl or a boy or something she didn't know because its face is completely black. She almost missed it but upom closer look there's another shadow-like man behind them. The 4/5 were the opposite of the 3/5 because the girl seems like she's free from whatever that hindering her but the shadow-like man is still there, and 5/5 were missing just like the 2/5.

"So what do you think?" As if Chrollo knows exactly what are you thinking, he pulls her out from her daze then she remembers she's surrounded by her kidnappers. She frowns.

"It was good. The painting felt surreal... and mysterious." She said almost whispering but the group stil heard it. She have this indescribable feeling when she look at those painting. It's like something crawling on her skin wanting her to solve it. It made her feel uneasy, so she do herself a favor and just look at her capturer. "It was a good collection."

"It is." He said quietly as he stare at those [eye color] orbs. The longer he stare at them, the more he felt something he cannot describe. Her eyes were intoxicating and it makes him grip the coat he's wearing, and almost choke himself to his own breath. 

"But I would still say no." Shw tilted her head in most adorable way and it makes Chrollo smile a little bit.

"Are you perhaps the second child of [Lastname]?" A young man with short blond hair dare to cut in and asks her. Chrollo wanted to chew his member for not reading the atmosphere yet he didn't do anything and let Shalnark talks.

"Obviously, and I assume you search about me? Given your rapid type in your cute phone." Chrollo notices the glistening in Shalnark eyes as his member breaks into laugh. Well, who wouldn't? The girl have guts to be sarcastic in these desperate times. The raven-haired man began to ask himself on what kind of training or environment the girl grows up with. Even their first encounter, the girl was nothing but fire that cannot be burn out.

That's why maybe, he didn't notice himself that when the girl leaves him alone, he give a little bit of him.

"I just want to confirm if these are legit." He said after he laughed. Then he look at his leader as if already knows what the latter is planning. "Danchou..."

"Yes, that's why it's imperative you join us." 

"No. Besides I can't heal any shit." She said as irritation is creeping in. Why people always trying to get her for themselves? Can't atleast they leave her alone to find her own self? "So I don't have value. I don't have the abilities you needed for your little group. That's why it's imperative you free me NOW."

She saw Chrollo is settling to a smirk as he lean on his chair. "...No."

"You are so irritating. God, I hate you." [Firstname] gritted her teeth as you let an angry huffed but Chrollo seems enjoying the scene that's unfolding in front of him. "I swear if I do escape, I'll hunt you down."

"You can hunt me everyday by joining us." He said playfully while maintaining his calm posture. He really is teasing you and you hated it.

"Shut up."


	5. 𝐂𝐋𝐎𝐖𝐍

[Firstname] didn't know how many days had been gone as she lays on the cold stony floor. She noticed that the members come and go but Chrollo didn't go anywhere. Although they take care of her as one of their own, still she refuse to join.

Only three members left in the lobby including Chrollo who sits on his throne while reading the book. There's a person who have bandages around his body resting peacefully on the wall far away from her and 'Shalnark'— she presumed the name of the blonde with cute pinkish phone in his hand (she heard it from one of the members a few days ago)— sitting nearly at Chrollo's throne, that means no one is guarding the exit.

[Firstname] eyed the exit while not trying to make it obvious, but every minute passes by she feels the exit is glowing and getting better and brighter. It's very tempting. [Firstname] look at the other three people in the room while they're busy with their own stuffs. Her eyes stops at the pretty face of their leader who didn't even spare any glance at his victim. She felt that he knew what she is thinking and she feels that Chrollo is challenging her to do it but she waste so much time laying around and as if she had other choice. _'It's now or never!'_

She dash towards the exit while trying to unbind the nen thread but as she push the door, the door suddenly opens, making her stumbles. She brace herself for the impact but it didn't arrive. She opens her eyes and she was greeted by a printed black clubs and spades on the owner's clothes.

[Firstname] looks up and her [eye color] eyes meets amber eyes who has same expression as her. _'Hisoka? What the fu—'_

"Well, well... what do we have here? ~ ♡♤"

Before [Firstname] reacts, the newcomer pushes her inside and the latter quickly take steps away from the clown. She noticed that the clown had something in his hand. It was a bulky black plastic. The clown quickly removed his eyes at her and look at the leader who seem to stopped reading and you knew he saw the whole thing. "Danchou, I brought the thing you asked for me. ~ ♡"

Now, [Firstname] realized what Hisoka is doing here. With that little exchange she knew that the clown is one of Chrollo's member, but... she felt something amiss. Illumi says Hisoka is an independent psycho guy who tends to hunt stronger opponents. ' _Does it mean that he's here because of—'_

Before she finish her thought, she noticed that the two young adults had finished their conversation because Hisoka is now looking at her with hunger and lust. He licks his lips causes you to shiver and glare at him. _'What in the world is he doing? He knows that I already—'_

"Danchou ~ who is this pretty girl? She seems strong ~ ♡"

"She's going to be a new member soon." Chrollo explains. She felt his eyes on him but she ignores it as her eyes fixated on the clown.

"What? What the fuck are you sa—"

She didn't finished her sentence because Hisoka suddenly throw a card directly at her. And as her defensive instinct kicks in, she quickly raise her hands to defend but it suprises her when the card cuts the nen thread and flew away between her arms.

Chrollo saw all the scenes below him. From the luscious eyes Hisoka giving at his 'guest' to the shock expression she made when Hisoka threw a card covered with nen and 'accidentally' cuts Machi's thread. He closes his book about to intervene but his clown member suddenly dash at her, back facing him. He saw how Hisoka holds her now‐free arms and pulls her towards him. He saw how Hisoka closes the gap between their face and in his point of view, it seems like they were kissing.

He feel the same pain again he felt a few years ago, but this time she is with different man and he didn't like it one bit. It was like there's something in his heart poking him and slowly ripping it apart as if torturing him... and again he didn't know why. He didn't know why he feel this. He didn't know why his 'almost' one night stand girl made him feel like this, he met many girls but no one made him like this, and it's frustrating him.

But before he lost his composure, Shalnark interfere, "Oi Oi, I know this is an old hotel but don't do it infront of us."

Hisoka chuckles as he steps back away from her. Chrollo can't see her face even though Hisoka isn't covering her anymore, because her hair is stopping him from seeing her fully. "Gomen ~ Maybe I just can't help myself to taste a pretty and strong girl like her ~ ♡"

Chrollo was so close to attempting crushing Hisoka with his bare hands but he digressed. For now, his main concern is keeping her here now that she can use her nen again, and making her say yes. He mentally chuckles at that thought. He felt as if he's a young teenager again who was courting a girl.

"You okay?" Bonolenov ask her but she still didn't answer and it makes the former and him, worries. Chrollo stands up, about to fix the problem that occurs infront of him but before he did something the girl moves her head and meets his raven-colored eyes making him skip a heartbeat.

"If I say yes, what benefit will I gain?" 

Chrollo didn't need to ask what she meant by that but another question pops in his head. He wonder why she asks that by now, now that Hisoka is here. He glance at the clown but the latter is now busy building his card house, and questioning him might lose him the chance to make her a member. So he can do it later after making her official.

"Lots. A freedom, money, a home, a partner or subordinates... and protection." Chrollo didn't need to add the last one because all of his member is capable of protecting themselves and he knew she is strong enough to defend herself but he still want her to know that no one can touch her as long as he is here.

She chuckles slightly as she show her beauty smiles that he already saw few years ago, then she stops again and look him straight into the eyes. "Alright. I'm in."

He smiles back at her even though there's something bugging him. "Welcome then, [Firstname]."

"Likewise."

Now, the left thing to do is to know the answer why she changed her mind, and he knew that his clown member has something to do with it, and he didn't want another third party that may cause to lost her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update! Been busy this past few days and I will update this again quickly! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Anyways, what do you think is the reason why you changed your mind? 🤔


	6. 𝐌𝐈𝐒𝐒𝐈𝐎𝐍

Easy to talk with her, questions in his head are now answered, and last but not the least Chrollo expects that the spider's intimidating atmosphere will retains when she finally joined them.

But no, it was the complete opposite. Yes, she is the first one who's initiating the conversation with his members but it's more of 'answer my questions but don't ask back'. Hell, Chrollo even bet that she didn't know the name of their group let alone the rules inside, but somehow they're letting her and they look like they're enjoying her company, but who wouldn't though? The once intimidating atmosphere, is now vibrant and bright one just like a sun.

"So what's your name bandage guy?" She asked as she sits casually infront of him.

"Bonolenov Ndongo. You?"

"I didn't give you permission to ask me back right?" She let some of her bloodlust while smirking at the weird bandage guy which makes the latter flinch. Then she laughs playfully that echoes through the abandoned hotel. The spiders are amaze on how can she shift her mood so fast. "Just kidding. I'm [Firstname] [Lastname], just as Shalnark searched a few days ago. Second born of [Lastname] family."

She stands up and takes a few steps away from him. She spread her arms as if she were going to perform a classical poem. "The best healers in the world, but turns out they have a black sheep in them— and that black sheep is me." The once friendly atmosphere turns darker as silence envelops the troupe, but she cuts it off. "But it's okay. Sometimes, you need a bad fruit to make the good ones strong. Maybe that's why the deity didn't give me healing powers to begin with."

"Deity?" Shalnark asks, obviously that he is listening to their conversation. She also noticed that she caught Chrollo attention too except Hisoka who seems disinterested. Well he should be, Hisoka knows more than them. After all, he done some missions with her and Illumi. So their conversation is just like the ripple of the water from a thrown stone.

"My family had a strong belief in deities." She said not wanting to add more, she don't want to disclose any important and sensitive information about her family. As much as she hate her bloodline, she still have strong of responsibility to protect them. After all, she is the bad fruit— the bad fruit who will do the dirty things to keep their bloodline pure.

She walks towards the clown who busy putting the last card on the top of his card house but the wind coming from her blews it off. He glares at her then he leans on his arms, but she knew he was playing with her, and she will not go back down. "My my, you should be careful while walking ~ ♡"

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I just want to know who you are." You said smiling down at him. "After all, you force me to 'kiss' you."

He maniacally laughs. "I can't help myself, you're so pretty ~ Very well, as a peace offering I will tell mine. My name is Hisoka. Hisoka Morow."

"Hisoka, huh? It's nice. Perfect name for a psychotic clown like you." She mocks then she heard snickers coming from Shalnark. She ignore him as she glare at the clown and the latter fights back.

"Aren't you have a bitchy attitude ~" Hisoka says as he smile devilishly at her. Then he grab her hand and gently kiss her knuckle, "Girls like you are turning me on ~ ♡"

As if intense atmosphere is building between them, they both heard a loud thump from a now closed book.

"I guess you guys are done with your formalities?" All of his members quickly turn around him and the atmosphere grew serious, even the new girl sense it and she quickly pull her hand away from the clown. The clown sense it too as he chuckles then glance at their leader who have unreadable expression on his face. 

"Yeah. I guess so. I'm quite satisfied now with what I learn." She said while caressing her hair.

"Then, I will going to distribute everyone's task." Chrollo states matter-of-factly. "Bonolenov, I want you to steal the [Umbra Fibulam](https://pin.it/6imq0zW) or the Umbrella Brooch, as of the moment Borini clan holds it. It says that it hold ancient text where you can find the hidden gems. Shalnark, I and [Firstname], we will do in an assassination mission."

Chrollo notice the slight widen of her eyes but it goes back to normal as if it didn't happen at all. "Ohhh, and why we assassinate someone or some people? I thought you guys mainly steal things... Just like Shalnark explained earlier."

"I just want to know what you're capable of." He explained. "Besides, it's not just assasinating someone, in order to steal, we kill."

[Firstname] mentally laugh at herself when she heard that.To think she leave her family and her wealthy life, and at the end of it she felt she's back it again but this time it is with different people. She wonder how her family will react once they saw her here. Oh, just how many blood will shed in order to bring her back. "Okay, very well."

"How about me, Danchou ~ ♤♡" Hisoka said while smiling at the him.

"You stay here. Wait for the others to come back and give them these." Chrollo goes down on his throne and walk towards the clown, then he gave a piece of paper at him. Chrollo didn't wait for his response as his eyes automatically search for the girl and stops when he see her looking at him too, before any of them speaks, Hisoka intervenes, "Danchou, I'm not available this coming week. I will take Hunter exam ~"

Chrollo simply nod as his eyes are still not leaving the girl infront of him. "Very well. Goodluck to your hunter exam. And you... we will leave for an hour."

[Firstname] wants to question why the leader is on a hurry. She's not complaining though, she was trained to be available at all times even though her schedule and body thinks otherwise. But she's no longer in the position to defy him. After all, he is her 'boss' now.

"See you later then, [Firstname]. I hope we will have fun later. ~ ♡" Hisoka winked at her. She wanted to ignore him but now she regain her nen she felt Hisoka's bloodlust and challenging her to ignore him, so she smirk at him trying not to be oblivious. 

"Ah ~ See you later, 'Soka-chan."

* * *

"There are three roles in our squad. One, the execution squad: Of course, they will execute the task. Two, the recon squad: They gather information. And last but not the least, the cleanup squad: To remove any evidence." Shalnark explains as they eating in somewhat rundown old fashion bar. They both retains their clothes but Chrollo changes his, as he is now wearing a [casual black turtle neck and topped by a light brown trench coat](https://pin.it/Cv4yV1E) while he cover his cross tattoo using a bandanna.

"So, I expect I will do those three things at once while you two observe?" Shalnark nods. She leans on the sofa she currently sitting on while her two companions looking at her. There's no problem with that but she's afraid that she might do something far from the mission. She don't want to reveal her abilities but she will do anything to silence everyone who knew her, and if she do that Chrollo might be suspicious of her. Working with them while maintaining her anonymity is kinda hard.

Then as if nature is playing her, she felt many strong aura tempting her to notice it. She sneers at no one but her bloodlust is so strong that the two spiders didn't need _gyo_ to notice it. Her next words are dripping with evil that a normal person will hide and run. Fortunately, they aren't normal. "Those bastards, they never _learn_."

But before she massacre everyone in the room, she felt a warm hand placed on her thigh. She glare at the owner of the hand but it quickly soften when she knew who it is. It's none other than Chrollo. "I'll take care it. Just focus on your mission."

"Wha—" She didn't finish her sentence because Chrollo suddenly left her side and walk towards the bartender, then she heard the signature laughs of Shalnark which causes her to look at him. 

"Danchou is really like that. He is overprotective at his members. Our missions are our top priority, but our lives is his top priority." He smiles but she isn't convinced. Still, she tried her best to focus on her task but she can't help but to glance at Chrollo who seem busy to kill her stalkers. She knew that Chrollo is really strong since the day she met him, she's amaze that he kept his profile clean despite he's killing someone and she didn't know he's that attractive—

"Ah!" She groaned when she felt a strong headache. Shalnark abruptly asks her if she's okay and the latter quickly dismissed it as her headache quickly dissipated. _'Must be from lack of sleep.'_

"I hope I already buy you both some time." Chrollo said as his both members look at him but he noticed that the new member looks pale but her skin tone is quickly going back to normal. "Are everything is okay?"

"Yes. Everything is okay." She said quickly not wanting to cause any more trouble. "Thank you for cleaning up my mess."

"No worries. You are one of my member after all, but I suggest we leave now before authorities will come or things will be getting out of hand." He said as he is the first one to leave then the two follow suit.

"Then why did you leave evidence for everyone to see?" She bit her tongue for being so prank. She always forgot that the man infront of her is her 'boss' now, but she didn't expect that Chrollo will slightly chuckles at her obnoxious behavior. 

"Hmmm... I just want your pursuer to know that you're now my property."

Her eyes widen. Well... that certainly will get things out of her hand.

And somehow, it excites her.


	7. 𝐁𝐄𝐓𝐑𝐀𝐘𝐀𝐋

A ravishing red that filled with glitters and gems, and topped it by a black luxurious silk that accentuates her curved body. It cuts teasingly revealing her some of her cleavage. The dress flow just above the knee and when she turned around, it reveals her back. Many girls cannot pull this kind of [slim dress](https://pin.it/2RMBrjN) but fortunately, she's a gifted one. She goes down the grand staircase while her black matte stiletto echoing in the receiving area of the mansion.

Every eyes on the room are on her and she even felt those luscious and pervert thoughts of every young and old men that makes her wants to pluck their eyes out but no, she needs to be in character and even though she can't see her two observers, she knew they're watching her every move she take, who wouldn't? Chrollo's bloodlust is oozing and it tickling her skin. 

"Hi, Miss—"

"Ahri. Ahri Runeterra." She said with a hint of flirting in her tone. This make the old man in front of her smirk. He offers his hand to assist her walking down the stairs and she gladly accepts it as she graciously put her hand on his palm. "My, aren't you a gentleman?"

"Of course, I can't let a gorgeous woman like you having trouble getting down." She noticed that the old man is trying to catch a glimpse on her boobs trying not to be obvious. She mentally sighs, stopping herself not to roll her eyes.

"Thank you for kind gesture. I'm okay now." She said as she takes a step on the ground and not wanting to be near with the old pervert man anymore. She felt the man's hand move on her back and pushes her gently to him.

"Are you leaving so soon? I want to know you more, you know." She gave him a smile while caressing his cheeks.

"I would love to señor but alas I want to enjoy this night. Perhaps later?" She wink at him and it didn't take a second to notice that his mind right now is filled with sexual pleasure. She mentally sigh, she really hates men like him. 

The old man in a suit smirk at her while he gently pressed his lips on her knuckles causing her to shiver but she didn't make it too obvious at him. Then he whispers in her ear. "Don't go farther away from me, I'll find you—"

"Can I borrow this lady for a moment?" They both turned around and she saw her leader in a suit with a bandanna tied on his forehead to hide his tattoo. Before any of them reacts, Chrollo snatch her away from him causing the latter glare but her leader didn't care and they walk far away from the man.

"Can you be more gentle, though? Walking fast with stiletto is killing my feet." [Firstname] complains and Chrollo stopped. They were at the corner of the room but lights are still shining upon them. People are still watching them but she didn't know who they're observing, her or the man in front of her, and as if the suit is created just for him because of how it toned his muscular body. Maybe, it's just a mixture of both.

"I'm just saving you."

"No need. I have it under my control." She said while composing herself.

"Well, it looks like he didn't want you to leave." She eyes him curiously, she wonders if he is listening to their conversation or he used his nen abilities which certainly she didn't know what is it. "First interaction and you almost divert to your mission."

This makes her trigger, and Chrollo noticed that. She didn't know what he is playing but she will not going to play with him. "I don't, and certainly I don't need your help. Again, I had it under my control. You don't need to intervene and if this mission failed, that's on you because you interrupted."

"If I were you, I will toned down my voice." She heard Shalnark spoke behind her but her eyes is still not leaving their leader. "He's our _danchou."_

"I don't care. Ahri doesn't have employer, and I am Ahri." She declared, enough for those people near at them heard it. She gently push Chrollo away and walk away from her observers. She knew she will receive punishment for that attitude but she needs to stay away from them because she have job to do.

Not knowing where to go, she concludes to take a drink from the waiters who are walking around the perimeters. She takes a vintage wine glass full with bright red liquid. She guesses it's a type of red wine but she didn't indulge further because wines or any kind of drink doesn't interests her. So, she walks again and this time she takes herself from the backyard away from the crowd. She knew she supposed to interacts but her conversation with Chrollo left her in a bad mood.

"I guess my visitors are harrassing you?" She quickly turned around to see a man in a white suit, different from all the guys inside. She noticed that his body were well-built because his suit is stretching on his body. She wants to make a joke about it but she knows it isn't the right time, not when he is their _target_.

"Are you watching me?" She smiles as she take a sip from her glass. He slightly chuckles while knowing that the girl infront of him is studying him.

"It's not hard to notice you. After all, you seem like the typical girl who used to be the center of all."

"Except! I'm not just your average attention seeker girl." She smirk as she lay down her glass on a glass table. "I'm more of a high class person."

"Right." He chuckles one more time. He takes a sit on the chair and she follow suit. "Thank you for accepting my invitation in my party, Ms—?"

"You can call me Ahri and no worries, I will always go everytime you call me." She smiles as she felt the guy is warming at her. Good. All is well. "What are you doing here by the way? Sitting alone outside of _your_ party?"

She emphasized her last words to make sure that her words will deliver clearly, and he seems to take a hint. "I just don't like crowded people. My parents forced me to have one even though they're aren't here to celebrate with me."

She noticed the sadness in his voice and she felt pity at him. She saw herself on the guy but the difference is that her environment is more harsh than him. And sadly, she's here to make his life more miserable. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah, I'm accustom with that."

"Sooooo ~" She paused as she lean on the glass table and take a sip on her wine glass. She makes sure that she look flirty enough but not enough that she scare him away, because he looks like a very good man. "Do you want to escape with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Somewhere far away from the crowd. You see, I hate crowds too, and I spend my time in library or in my room." She smiles gently while staring at her wine glass. "It's my scapegoat from reality."

He chuckles and she quickly glance at him. "Well, Ms. Ahri... It seems like we have lots of common." He stands up and offer her his hand. "Let me show you our mansion."

The two spiders watching their new recruit takes their target's hand and carefully exiting the room, without anyone noticing them. Fortunately, they succeeded. 

"Aren't we going to follow them, Danchou?" Shalnark asks as he casually winking and making gestures with the girl not far away from them.

"I don't think we need to follow them. I'm sure she'll message us after." Shalnark glances at him as he smiles but his leader ignores him.

"Did you learn to trust her and her abilities after what she said earlier?" Shalnark chuckles while he watch Chrollo getting his own drink from one of the waiters.

"I trusted her before that."

"Not to be rude Danchou, if you trust her then why you interrupted her?" Both of the spiders sat on one of the couch in the premises. Occasionally, some— mostly women are eyeing them. The young spider bet that these women are waiting or taking their chance to be noticed by them so that they can dance with the two. Unfortunately, none of the spiders are in the mood to socialize. 

"To pressure her more." Chrollo says in his calm voice. "Humans makes more mistakes if they feel so much emotions."

He told that to his member but Chrollo was more likely telling it to himself. Shalnark, on the other hand, look at him thinking if he should asks the question that pops in his head, but before he decides Chrollo reads his mind. "Are you curious about how to I met her? Or how did I trust her or her abilities?"

"Well... Yes, Danchou."

"I met her 2 years ago. We were both in the same place, same mission but different employer I guess." Chrollo said. He knows his member wants to know more but reminiscing that memories aches him in a good and bad way. Before any of them talks, Shalnark's phone vibrates and the blond haired man quickly take a looks of it. And it's none other than [Firstname].

_I have the artifact, but you might take a look at_ _his collectors. There are a lot awesome things in here._

_♡ [Firstname] ♡_

"Well, aren't that fast." Shalnarks complimented. He smiles at his member and starts to walk away from the party and Shalnark follow. "You really have a great eye for new recruits, Danchou."

* * *

The two spiders expects a wrecked room with lots of blood everywhere, glass windows were broken, doors aren't screwed to the walls anymore, and lights can no longer be turn on. But it was quite opposite, really

Amazed is kinda overrated and exaggerated but that was they're feeling right now. The room— they assume it was the guy's bed room— were clean and no single of crime evidence can be found except a sleeping man in the bed (or dead, they don't know because there's no blood on their victim) . She really did fulfill the three roles in their troups all by herself. 

"Are you two just going to stand there and check everything or are we going back to business?" They quickly turned around at the owner of the voice and they saw their new recruit leaning sexily on the rails on the balcony with a wine glass on her right hand.

Moonlight really does add a magic on her alluring character and dress. Any man would really do fall for her really really hard and one of the man in front of her knew that answer. "Soooo ~ none of the above I guess? Because you both seem like enjoying to observe me."

"Pardon us. We really didn't expect you to be there." Chrollo broke the tense atmosphere as he walk around the room. "Did you kill him?"

"No. I just put him on a deep sleep." She said not really interested on their topic. "I can't bring myself to kill a kind gentleman like him"

"Aren't you a compassionate person?" Chrollo mocks which made the woman rolled her eyes. "So where is the artifact?"

[Firstname] takes a sip as her left hand rise revealing some sort of button. She pushes it and a door unlocks behind them. She threw it towards Shalnark and the latter perfectly catch it. "You can find it there. Lots of interesting things there too."

Shalnark were the first one to enter the collection's room while their leader observes all the things in the room from outside. [Firstname] is right, some of in this room were rare items but the rarest one is the thing they will going to steal. Chrollo leaves the decision to steal other than what they supposed to steal to Shalnark as he looking for something that may caught his attention, sadly there's nothing compare than the woman behind him who observes them quietly.

"I noticed something Danchou... There's something missing in this shelf." Shalnark ask as he touch the shelf. It was full of miniature items god knows that they can do. "Seems like it's recently been pull off from here because of how dusty the shelves are."

"Oh, It's me." The woman says cheerfully as she put her wine glass on a table and she show them a ring. "The man said this is his favorite because it can levitate you or cancel the gravity around you. Turns out when I study it, it was nothing but a nen item. Wanna show you guys how it works?"

Before any of them talks the woman climb to the rails and it makes Chrollo skip a heartbeat, not because he was nervous because she might fall but because he knew what she was about to do. 

She smirks at them as they saw the nen from the ring is activating. "Goodbye, Danchou."

Chrollo activates his nen and conjure his 'Bandit's Secret' but before he use one of the abilities in his book, a sudden blast coming inside the collection's room throwing the two spiders, and in the matter of seconds the clean and peaceful room is now wrecked as they expected earlier.

"Ow... Oww... Did she just betray us, Danchou?" 

Chrollo didn't speak as he look at the balcony where she stands earlier but there's no sign of her anymore except he notice a card laying down the floor. He also notice that those cards were happened to be same design she used where she killed his stalkers. A black card with a [gold celestial designs](https://pin.it/3ESR04g) at the back. He was about to pick it and turn it around but the card dissipates as if it didn't existed. 

"Shalnark, did you manage to put your needle on her?" Chrollo asks while dusting his suit using his bare hands.

"I did but I can't control her. Something's off at her, Danchou. She can't be control. Either it was her ability or someone is already controlling her." Shalnark explains as he standing up. He retrieved their mission's item but he notice that the door is now blocked by debris and lights from all over the mansion is now gone. "But I may be able to track her, Danchou."

He have this hunch that their new recruit might protected them so that they won't be caught but he counter his intinct but telling to himself that she also might be trying to prison them. He watch his leader walks to the balcony and stands where she stands a few minutes ago.

"It's okay if you can't. I might have idea where we can find her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but I present to you guys this chapter hahaha. This might br the longest chapter I have ever write in this story. So, any comments, suggestions, rant or anything will give me more motivation to write. Thank you for reading!


End file.
